


prom? i just rather be with you.

by sweetjamie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, its prom au, just seungmin realising his profound adoration for his bestie jinnie, mentioned jeongin and felix!, written from seungmin's standpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetjamie/pseuds/sweetjamie
Summary: Throughout the night, Seungmin realises that he rather be with Hyunjin instead of going to the prom.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	prom? i just rather be with you.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something i write bcs im bored  
> enjoy this soft drabble of seungjin
> 
> not beta-ed because in this house we die like men

It is prom night and everyone looks gleeful with their prom dates but Seungmin. With a dissatisfied face, he sits on the bleachers with a cup of fruit punch where he observes Yang Jeongin from. He narrows his eyes at Lee Felix, the school swimming team's ace, Jeongin's prom date. Too focused on the dancing pair, he doesn't noticed that his best friend is approaching him.

  


"You okay?" Hyunjin asks in concern when he sees the frown on Seungmin's face. When Seungmin doesn't answer, he follows the direction of his best friend's gaze and finds that he is looking at Jeongin and Felix. He immediately gets the reason behind Seungmin's scowl.

  


"He ditched you, huh?" Hyunjin takes a guess and the way Seungmin's face gets sour proves that he is right.

  


"It's not like he ditch me. He did tell me that he has a new prom date, but I would appreciate it if he tells me at least a day beforehand, not two hours before prom," Seungmin spits bitterly.

  


Hyunjin takes a seat beside Seungmin and hands him a plate full of sweets that he takes from the snack bar. "Will this make you feel better?" Seungmin gives him a look before he lets out a chuckle. He takes a piece and puts it into his mouth. He doesn't like sweets, but he appreciate it. After all, it is the effort that matters.

  


With the terribly over-sweetened snack in his mouth, Seungmin looks over at Jeongin and Felix's direction. He notices the way Jeongin laughs at Felix when the swimming team ace makes a silly dance move and doesn't miss the endeared look in his eyes. Seungmin can't blame Jeongin when he is that in love with Felix. Plus, Jeongin looks very guilty when he tells him about that thing earlier that day.

  


"How about you?" Seungmin questions as he moves his attention to Hyunjin. "I thought you have a date." His best friend shakes his head as he shoves yet another piece of the macaroon into his mouth. How his friend can withstand the sweetness of the pastry puzzles Seungmin sometimes.

  


"It's better to go alone. Sure, it is lonely but I can eat as many snacks as I want without getting self-conscious in front of my prom date," Hyunjin reasons out, earning a small laugh from Seungmin.

  


The two sit on the bleachers in silence as time goes by. As Seungmin looks at students enjoying their time in the prom, Hyunjin keeps on eating the snacks by himself and when he finishes, he dusts off the crumbs by rubbing his hands against his skinny jeand.

  


"Wanna get out from here?" Seungmin suggests. He is getting bored and he doesn't want to spend more time inside the school gymnasium, but he also doesn't want to go home yet.

  


"Sure, I'm getting hungry anyway," Hyunjin says.

  


"You only think of food," Seungmin points out and shakes his head in disapproval, earning a grin from Hyunjin as they walk out from the gymnasium.

  


As the booming sound of the songs playing during the prom dies down as they walk down the street, Seungmin realises that they don't have any idea where they are going. He looks to Hyunjin, who manages to take a tanghulu before they exit the gym, and asks him if he wants to grab McDonalds.

  


"Nice! But who's buying? I have no money," Hyunjin says after he checks the pocket of his jeans. Seungmin pulls out his wallet and notices the 50 dollar note his father gave him to take his prom date out for a small dinner. He pulls out the note and flashes it to Hyunjin, grinning. "Guess who's rich?"

  


They arrive at McDonald's and Seungmin is thankful that there isn't much customers lining up at the counters. It doesn't take them a long time to order the food and find a nice clean table. Hyunjin spends no time to stuff his mouth with french fries and Seungmin has a McChicken to satisfy his hungry stomach.

  


"Where do you want to go next?" Seungmin questions in between their meal. Hyunjin stops eating and contemplates for a moment. They live in a fairly small town and there isn't a lot of hangout place for the teenagers other than a few cafes that's obviously already closed, a movie theater and 24 hours fast food chains.

  


"Wanna watch a movie?" Hyunjin suggests and Seungmin shakes his head.

  


"Let's go to the park. There are a lot of food trucks there and recently, the town set up a outdoor movie theater. Oh my God, it's gonna be so fun!" Hyunjin rambled in excitement as he claps his hands togetehr. Seungmin laughs at his best friend's excitement, not giving a thought on the way Hyunjin's bright smile gives him a warm feeling in his chest.

  


After having their small meal, the two walk a short distance to the town's spacious park. The pair makes their way to the outdoor movie theater, not forgetting to buy some food from the trucks along the way.

  


Their timing is just right. A movie is about to start and there are still some empty seats. Seungmin takes a seat in the middle row and Hyunjin sits right beside him. The movie starts playing and it doesn't take Seungmin a long time to know that the movie is a corny Lifetime romantic movie, but Hyunjin seems to be enjoying it.

  


Thoughout the movie, Seungmin finds his amusement in Hyunjin's reaction. He doesn't pay attention to the movie and observes his best friend's countless reaction for the movie. He notices the way Hyunjin's lips unconsciously purses out to form a pout whenever a disappointing scene came out, the way Hyunjin's eyes light up in delight whenever the main characters interact with each other. Everything about Hyunjin just seems so endearing for him as if he is falling―

  


Oh no.

  


He really is falling in love with Hwang Hyunjin.

  


Seungmin spaces out after his sudden realization, thinking about an exact moment where he starts to harbour feelings for Hyunjin. Is that why his heart races a lot when he is around Hyunjin? Is that why he keeps on stealing glances whenever they're sitting beside each other? Soon enough, the movie ends before he knows it and it's time for the two to return home. Hyunjin gets up from the seat and stretches his limbs.

  


"That is such a great movie!" He exclaims. He is about to walk away when he notices that Seungmin is still in his seat.

  


"Seungmin?" He is pulled out from his train of thoughts when Hyunjin snaps his fingers in front of his face.

  


"Huh?"

  


"The movie ended. Let's go home."

  


The two walk down the street to their neighbourhood and Seungmin keeps on taking glances of his best friend. Being the clingy friend he is, Hyunjin links his arm around Seungmin's, but little does he realise the way Seungmin's heart is beating faster than an F1 race car.

  


It is already entering 10pm, but Seungmin doesn't feel like going home yet. He looks to his side where Hyunjin is humming a song in a small voice. Heaven knows whatever they do throughout the night, but Seungmin realises, rather than spending the night dancing with Jeongin in the prom, he really rather spend his whole night with Hyunjin.

**Author's Note:**

> well, please share your opinions to improve my skills in writing
> 
> if you enjoy this, thank you! at least i make someone happy with my fictional writing hehe


End file.
